The Wearinsons and the Peawoods Show
The Wearinsons and the Peawoods Show (Russian Кудыкинсоны и Пивуды) is an American-Japanese-Russian computer animated TV series. Cartoon created by the production company "Axiom". The series idea belongs to Alexander Samoilenko. 2D animated video was made by Ukrainian Studio "ToonGuru" and the Russian Studio "Phoenix". Cast * John C. Reilly as Voiceguy, the narrator. The Fixies * Jason Spisak as Fire and Stingson, silly inventors and sportive timenauts. ** Spisak also provided the voice of Firework, crazy wrecking superhero. * Scarlett Johansson as Screwa, unhating girl and Fire's sweetheart. * Kimberly Brooks as Verda, selfish girl. * Trevor Devall as Papus, Simka's dad and Masiya's husband. * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Simka, perfect pupil, Nolik's sister and Papus and Masiya's daughter. * Roger Craig Smith as Grandpus, wisest fixie, fixies' teacher, Simka and Nolik's grandpa and Eugenius' friend. * Robbie Daymond as Alt, sportive genius, and Digit, weakest genius. * Jessica DiCicco as Nolik and Mega, youngest fixies. * Cheramie Leigh as Toola, kindest girl and Mousey's sweetheart. The Wearinsons * Trevor Devall as Mr. Wearington, eccentric reporter and Tom-Thomas' dad. * Tom Selleck as Cornelius Robinson, inventor and Wilbur's dad. * Steve Anderson as Grandpa Bud and Cousin Tallulah * Harland Williams as CARL, robot * Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson * Adam West as Uncle Art * Laurie Metcalf as Lucille Krunklehorn * Ethan Sandler as: ** Uncle Fritz ** Aunt Petunia ** Spike and Dimitri ** Cousin Laszlo * Don Hall as Uncle Gaston * Kelly Hoover as Aunt Billie The Peawoods * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody, a talking intelligent white beagle, business titan, inventor, scientist, Nobel laureate, gourmet chef, and two-time Olympic medalist. * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, an inventor. * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson's daughter and Sherman's classmate. * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson, Penny Peterson's father and Patty's husband. * Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson, Paul's wife and Penny's mother. * Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Purdy, the principal of Sherman's school. * Anna Faris as Samantha Sparks, a weather intern from New York City and Flint's girlfriend. * James Caan as Timothy Lockwood, Flint's widowed father who loves to fish. * Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, Flint’s old bully and an infamous/former celebrity mascot of Baby Brent's Sardines, now known as Chicken Brent after fighting sentient food in the first film whilst in a rotisserie chicken. * Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, Flint's pet vervet monkey who communicates using a Speak and Spell monkey thought translator Flint invented; however, he only has a limited vocabulary and mostly just says his name, says a few random things, and reminds Flint that he's hungry. * Benjamin Bratt as Manny, Sam's Guatemalan cameraman and a former doctor, pilot, and comedian. * Terry Crews as Officer Earl Devereaux, the town's athletic cop. Тhe Worrains * as Aku. * Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy, the Working Villain. * Ethan Sandler as DOR-15 (Doris). * Will Forte as Chester V, Flint’s childhood idol who is a world-famous super-inventor and the head of Live Corp. * as Aloysius O'Hare * April Winchell Kids cast * Tony Fitzerberg as Pixel, musical genius and Verda's sweetheart, and Wilbur Robinson, Cornelius' rascal son. * Cal Giggler as Mousey, merriest boy and Toola's sweetheart. * Max Deccerson as Sherman, Peabody's seven-year-old adopted young boy. * Tonia Soderling as Katya Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:The Wearinsons and the Peawoods